A Fishy Tale
by Spiked15
Summary: A mysterious substance is thrown overboard at Tempest Key sparking the interest of Arthur Curry and sending him unexpectantly to Smallville. Meanwhile Lex Luthor is making deals with deadly foes that sends ripples throughout Smallville. Lois is given an a


A Fishy Tale

Teaser

"Listen to me! Listen! I love you. You have to be strong now. Do not be afraid. I will come back. I _will_ find you, Orin. My son." Atlanna kissed her son's forehead, tearing burning in her eyes.

A young Arthur Curry looked into his mother's eyes with absolute confusion. He couldn't understand what was happening. The noise was deafening. Lightning flashed into the plane's cabin. He could see the water rising rapidly. Arthur's stomach lurched as the plane rose and fell on the ocean's waves.

_KAA-BOOM! _Thunder cracked above, sounding like the sky ripped in two.

_KINK! KINK! KI-BOOM! _A.C. looked at the emergency exit door. Something was trying desperately to get in. Whatever it is, it's strong. The reinforced metal door started failing, caving in, allowing more of the cold ocean water to enter the seaplane.

Atlanna squints in the dark, searching for A.C.'s safety belts. A multiple lightning flash fills the cabin once more. _Thank Zeus!_ She prays as she grabs the harnesses and rips them from her son. Arthur coughs, accidentally swallowing salt water. Atlanna holds her son by the arms looking in his aqua blue eyes. She smiles. _How much he looks like his father!_ The smile makes A.C. begin to cry. Why does it feel like this is the last smile, the last time he'll ever see from his mother?

"TRRSSSERRAAA!" the creature outside cried above the thunderclaps.

Atlanna peers out into the dark waters. The creature breaks the windshield glass. It's coming! Atlanna closes her eyes and concentrates. _Help Orin. Please help my son! He needs your protection! _

"TRRSSSERAA!" the creature's tail wraps around Atlanna's throat. Arthur screams in fright, seeing his mom ripped away before him.

"MOM!"

The cabin is sound. Only the thunder of the storm keeps A.C. company. He shivers from the cold and the fear.

A heavy groan fills Arthur's ears. Not terrifying, but calming. As if saying everything will be all right. Arthur pushes open the emergency door seeing the eye of a humpback whale. The whale lowers offering Arthur it's back. A.C. swims above the whale placing hands and feet on the mammal's back. They break the surface allowing both for air. A.C. coughs rolling over on his back to face the now clear twilight night. Tears continue to rolls down his cheeks,

"Mom…" A.C. closes his eyes hoping the darkness will comfort him.

"NO!" A.C. jerks up in bed, sweat perspiring all over his body. He hated that nightmare. It always makes him feel…alone. A.C. shakes his head trying to snap out of it. He places his bare feet on the cold floor, looking out the window. It's early morning, possibly 4. The waters would be chilly, but he could bear it. The ocean was his home. It's time to pay a visit. A.C. pushes himself off of his bed and reaches for his favorite orange swim trunks.

Arthur Curry, or A.C. to his friends makes his way down to the shore. A wind picks up blowing back his sandy blonde hair. Wind in the hair. One of his favorite feelings, funny considering the amount of time he spends in the ocean.

The water was cool, but not cold. The right temperature for an early morning swim. He loved how the ocean never slept. Something was always moving. The coral reef boasted with colorful creatures: octopuses, clown fish, sting rays, blow fish, sea worms, anything and everything the seas could offer. A.C. closes his eyes as he feels the water rush over him. He was easily swimming at 100 miles per hour. No better way to wake up!

_EEEERRRRAAA!_

A.C. tumbles out of his swim, grabbing his head. It feels like someone is hammering his head in two.

"AHH!" The pain is unbearable. He's never felt anything like it before. He looks around to find the source of the pain. Nothing. He swims around the coral bend. A boat. At 4 in the morning? There are laws against boating at such early hours. Something is not right. A.C. slowly swims to get a better look.

SPLASH!

"Quiet! We can't risk anyone hearing us!" A rough, bearded man barks at the two other crewmen.

"Hearing us this early? Doubt it. You need to keep your yelling down."

_Click._

The bearded man pulls out a silenced pistol, "I suggest you continue to dump this waste before I put a bullet right between your eyes."

The two other crewmen give each other a nervous look but continue dumping the barrels loaded on deck.

Once the last barrel fell into the ocean the boat turns to sail back toward the coast. A.C. swims over to the dropped loot trying his best to ignore the splitting headache. Through the early morning rays A.C. makes out the tiny company logo printed under the barrels: LexCorp.


End file.
